


Salem's Rose

by SwordoftheMorning



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordoftheMorning/pseuds/SwordoftheMorning
Summary: For nearly as long as she can remember Ruby has served Salem. Now she has the chance to contribute to her master's plan by helping Cinder destroy Beacon, but will she remain loyal when faced with challenges she never could have anticipated.





	Salem's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all. First thanks for clicking and hopefully reading my new fanfic. This story was partly inspired by others writing “Mama Cinder AU’s” and other similar premises, in particular Roses by a Different Name, by GreyBeyond, whose writing I would definitely recommend. 
> 
> In this story I tried to strike the balance between a Ruby who is obviously changed from her canon self due to her different experiences, and one who is still recognisable as Ruby Rose. I appreciate any feedback on my portrayal of her and any other thoughts readers have on the fic.
> 
> For people who have read my other story The Drowned Wolf I am not putting it on hiatus and am nearly finished with the next chapter which will be from Jaime’s point of view.
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading!

A smaller, more honest soul... I remember well what a single spark can light. And you Ozpin commit your lives to vainly fanning those flames wherever you find your sparks. You think your hopeful flame can defeat me... well I have taken your spark before you can even begin to kindle it. Search in vain to find another to take her place while she becomes the inferno to burn mankind to ash. 

 

Uh, weren’t heists meant to be fun? Ruby drummed her fingers on the panel of the bullhead in front of her eyes locked on the bricks of the alleyway they had landed in. Any attempt for conversation with Cinder had been cut short; the tension in the older women was palpable. It was understandable, if frustrating, even Ruby understood how vital these dust heists were as part of the plan to secure an alliance with the White Fang. She just wanted to actively be a part of the mission than sit around in the getaway vehicle. How could she help here, it’s not like she could pilot a Bullhead. Salem had every confidence in her fighting ability and she’d proven herself against the Fall Maiden. Unfortunately she’d been ordered to take Cinder’s lead which landed her in her current state of boredom.

‘Cinder...’ she started in a sing song voice just to annoy her black haired boss.

‘For the last time no Ruby,’ Cinder said with a little asperity, ‘you know that secrecy is imperative. That’s why we hired Torchwick; we need a public face our mission that won’t prompt Ozpin to move against us.’

‘I know, but I can mask my face just like I did for meeting the White Fang and the Fall Maiden,’ Ruby pointed out with a pout. It normally worked with Cinder, eventually. She normally wore a black mask on missions, with matching tights, combat skirt and hooded cape, each threaded through with glowing crimson fire dust infused thread. 

‘You really want to bring up the White Fang when you nearly tried to blast Adam Taurus with your Silver Eyes,’ Cinder replied. Ruby blushed with a sheepish grin, ‘you’re lucky his lieutenant interrupted us or our alliance with them would be impossible.’

Cinder was never going to let that one go was she? She just got mad when the White Fang leader was dismissive of them and she knew on the inside that Cinder was the same. She’d explained to Ruby after they left that they would need a carrot and stick to persuade Adam Taurus, the carrot being the dust and criminal contacts they supplied and the stick being the Maiden’s power. Ruby just didn’t get why she couldn’t cut to the chase and use her silver eyes. People were normally far more amenable after being burned by a healthy dose of silver light. She’d got to vent a little when they fought the Fall Maiden, the burns on their enemy attested to that, but she was still itching for another fight. That had helped Cinder get the stick and she wanted to help in getting the dust they needed as well.

Ruby slumped onto her hands despondently, ‘Yeah, I know.’ 

The new Fall Maiden sighed next to her, ‘Look I’m sorry that you have to stay hidden but we need to play it safe until we have everything sorted with the White Fang and the infiltration of Haven. After that I’ll make Roman include you in his operations. I’m sure he’ll enjoy that a lot.’ She finished with an impish grin.

Ruby looked at her the picture of complete innocence, ‘Are you saying I’m annoying?’ 

Cinder’s grin widened, ‘Oh never, but Torchwick could do with being taken down a peg or two. You know showing him whose boss.’ 

‘I can do that,’ Ruby replied vigorously, ‘Count on me.’ Cinder reached across to pat her on the head through her black hood covering her hair. They smiled at each other.

*Bzz Bzz*

Cinder’s glowing eyes shot to the controls and her hands pulled sharply at them, the Bullhead jerking swiftly into the air. As they rose past the bricks of the city block Ruby slipped her non-descript mask into place leaving only her eyes uncovered, shining with unnatural silver light. Cinder brought the Bullhead to a stop hovering just above the edge of the building. ‘Hmm,’ Cinder said thoughtfully looking around, ‘their right on time.’ 

Torchwick headed the group of five of Junior’s henchmen with a large haul of dust. The silver eyed girl tore her eyes from the sight briefly to look to the older pilot, ‘you didn’t expect them to succeed.’

‘No,’ Cinder replied, ‘I just didn’t expect such expendable pawns to fulfil their purpose so neatly,’ she finished sounding satisfied.

‘But we still kill them and their boss after.’ Ruby said trying not to let her eagerness colour her voice. She could tell she was still bouncing slightly, though. 

‘Only if we judge them as having too much knowledge after tonight,’ Cinder explained, ‘for now...’

‘The alliance with the White Fang is important. I got it.’ She countered sarcastically. Her voice echoed behind the mask but Cinder clearly got her meaning well enough a scowl punching through her sculpted mask. Ruby giggled looking back to the gang members. 

With a sizzle arcs of purple light blasted into the gang members. Roman dodged with a grimace while the henchmen shakily got to their feet readying their weapons at the unseen threat. One had a gun and the other four sported mass produced dust blades, how boring. They stood tense for barely a moment. The assailant landed on the knocking him out with her landing, before creating a shield of wondrous light made of spinning purple disks. Bullets ricocheted off as if they were rubber taking on their own glow matching the shade of the glyphs. Before Ruby could even react the blonde assailant waved her crop and the bullets were blasted back hitting Junior’s men to the floor again and glancing Torchwick. 

‘A huntress,’ Ruby whispered under her breath. She stood racing to the open hatch of the Bullhead a black blur before her combat skirt and cloak lit alive with orange veined fire dust. She pulled out her weapons, her babies, paired short swords sporting five gun barrels each and the ability to transform into a form she preferred to keep secret as a surprise. She’d modelled the weapons after Cinder’s own blades. After all, she had been the one who taught her sword fighting which had greatly influenced her style of combat, even if Salem and the other members of the inner circle had handled much of her education before then. 

Ruby could not think of higher praise for Cinder than the fact that she had largely copied her style. Where they differed was their methodology towards weapons. Ruby was an unrepentant weapon fanatic and Cinder didn’t even bother to name her weapons. She was always eager to let her Kanshou and Bakuya have some fun in a fight. 

‘Ruby!’ Cinder shouted after her as she got a clearer look at the Huntress. Her enemy had glasses and wore white, black and purple. Glynda Goodwitch, one of Ozpin’s closest. The blood pumped in her ears, a strange mix of fear and adulation. This would be fun. 

She fired off a barrage of covering fire making sure that the blonde huntress would have to keep her shield up and not get a shot at Torchwick or the dust he carried. It didn’t work for long, as Goodwitch leaped to the side quicker than she could follow with her gun-blades sweeping her whip. 

The arcs of purple came so quickly Ruby had to dodge with her semblance. Rose petals trailed her as she moved left burning in a sweep of fire from the dust in her cloak. ‘Ugh,’ she was blasted back from a blow to the stomach. The purple missiles had spun and would have struck her in any direction she’d dodged. 

Ruby grit her teeth, standing. She reached out with her aura to the ashen remains of her petals. With strict concentration they formed into needles and flew towards the enemy. Goodwitch was prepared for the counter and created the spinning glyph shield again. Ruby knew this would happen, grinning savagely as the storm of ash needles swept around the shield. 

She barely registered Torchwick finally climbing onto the Bullhead as she maintained focused on the dust cloud. Had she hit the blonde huntress? A black slash through the burnt mist and the ash struck back at her lit with the enemy’s aura. How had the huntress blocked her attack, another glyph beneath her its purpose unclear. Ruby leapt forward. She counted milliseconds then flew back to the airship with her semblance, creating a shield of flaming rose petals for the Bullhead. 

The way Goodwitch’s attack focused on her definitely meant she could control the arc of her attacks, important information. All her teachers, except Tyrion, instructed that gaining information on any opponent was one of the most parts of fighting. The scorpion faunus would probably say the same when he was cackling madly during a spar. 

The cloud of former petals clouded the battle field again. Ruby tried to squint through it; this would be much easier in a spar where she could move from her vantage point. There was a sound from above her. It sounded as if a storm surrounded the Bullhead. Then the airship rocked hard enough that Ruby barely kept herself from falling out. 

‘Take the controls,’ Cinder shouted to Torchwick over the sound of shearing metal. Ruby spotted her enemy again frantically firing shots from Kanshou and Bakuya to keep her occupied. Cinder stopped next to her eyes lit with fiery anger and determination, some of it clearly aimed at her. She whispered under her breath, ‘Ruby on my mark use your semblance in front of me... mark.’ 

Ruby sped in front of her teacher from left to right creating a half sphere ahead of them of flaming petals. She felt as Cinder’s aura took control of the ashen remains, and did not resist with her aura. Cinder’s control of her ash wasn’t as good as her own glass, but it would definitely suffice. Black rain fell on the whole of the rooftop. The huntress barely reacted in time to shield again. Ruby smiled, that trick wouldn’t help her this time. With a high pitched whistle flaming glyphs covered the entire rooftop, under the enemy and Junior’s fallen henchmen alike. 

You could probably hear the explosion in Beacon. The blast toppled the higher stories of the block sending shooting stars of debris high into the sky. Cinder warded off the blast with her powers as best she could, but the Bullhead still rocked as they made their getaway. Ruby’s eyes remained locked on the explosion which unfurled like a blooming flower.  
She couldn’t believe her eyes, at its centre Goodwitch remained unharmed though clearly struggling surrounded by purple light. A huntress of her calibre was incredibly strong even by Ruby’s standing. Cinder and Goodwitch sent further blasts at each other but they were safe until the enemy dropped out of site into the ruined city block.  
Burning eyes turned to her critical but protective, ‘what possessed you to attack a veteran huntress.’

Ruby scratched her head trying to convey her innocence in her body language, it was far harder when she wore her mask, ‘eh heh.’ 

 

‘What did you do wrong in that fight?’ Cinder had asked her when she was finishing ribbing her for her recklessness. It seemed pretty obvious; don’t fight an enemy you can’t beat. But maybe Cinder meant something different to that. Ruby mulled it over as they went to safety. 

Their current hideout was a warehouse on the south side of Vale’s industrial district. That meant they had to cross from the commercial area where the dust shop was. They brought the Bullhead down on the north side of the river as out of the way as possible. Ruby, Cinder and Torchwick changed into more casual clothes; they didn’t want to risk being recognised. She followed their lead as it was obvious they were better at stealthy stuff than she was. 

They stayed out of sight as much as possible but when they had to cross the river by one of the twenty-four hour ferries they moved with confidence. Sometimes trying to hide made you stick out more. When they were safely in the warehouse it was three hours after the heist. The floor was as empty as when Cinder had bought it. Ruby smiled shooting up the stairs to the back room. Within were two silhouettes watching the news. She didn’t even know they still showed it at this time. 

Mercury turned smirking, his boots up on the table, ‘Looks like you’ve made the news already,’

‘Ooo, cool,’ Ruby answered looking at the TV’s shaky footage of the tower block explosion their Bullhead shakily hovering above it.

‘Cool?’ Cinder questioned behind her, arms crossed. Her heals clinked loudly in the silence of the warehouse.

Ruby blushed, ‘no, I mean, err. The attention we drew to ourselves could set back our plans.’ 

The silver haired assassin laughed standing, ‘Was that your Cinder impression. Just take it from me that needs a lot of work.’ Ruby pouted at him. 

Emerald looked from her to Cinder. Her red eyes sparked with concern for the older woman, ‘is this going to affect your plans at all?’

‘Well heals here is going to have to hire some new henchmen since she preferred Junior’s henchmen when they were cooked to a crisp.’ Torchwick said from where he lounged against the doorframe. 

‘I wasn’t talking to you,’ Emerald spat back. Her hands reached for her weapons. She looked coiled as a spring and the tension in the room suddenly spiked. Roman signalled imperceptivity and his shadow, Neo, appeared at his side. 

Cinder stared fire at Emerald, ‘There will be no fighting here.’ She stated with finality, and then turning to Torchwick, ‘The loss of Junior will hardly be a setback, your future heists will be with the White Fang.’

Torchwick grimaced like the prospect offended him, ‘you want me to work with those mutts.’ 

Mercury chuckled again, ‘you didn’t even tell him we were gonna ditch Junior for the Fang. I know you said we were playing this close to the chest, but really.’ 

Ruby giggled, ‘Cinder’ll tell people when it’s important. You know I know even more about our mission than you, right.’ 

Mercury practically spluttered. It wasn’t often he was caught off guard and Ruby giggled more at his expense. ‘The pipsqueak seriously knows more than us,’ he said incredulously to Cinder.

‘Speak for yourself Mercury.’ Emerald replied sharply but with humour. It seemed ironic that Emerald called out Mercury when she was just as clueless about Salem and her wider plan.

‘Hey it’s our resident gentleman thief complaining. I don’t really care so long as I get to have some fun fighting and killing.’ Mercury said with a casual wave sitting back down, taking the controller and flicking through channels on the TV. 

‘Don’t worry Roman. You just keep doing what you do best, stealing dust from the rich,’ Cinder explained with a smile. ‘Our plan will also require Neo’s services in Mistral for an extended period of time. I trust that won’t be an issue.’

Neo’s expression to that spoke a thousand words and Torchwick practically growled, ‘we come as a team. If you want us to do work with the fang I want someone with me I can trust. If I don’t have Neo, something will go wrong.’ As much as that argument seemed persuasive she could tell there was more to it. It was pretty clear that Torchwick didn’t want Cinder to have even more leverage over him. 

‘That is why Ruby will be staying to assist you. Despite her... enthusiasm tonight she’ll be able to handle anyone you come up against outside of top level huntsman.’  
Ruby couldn’t wait to take part in some actual robberies, though it might have been even better if Neo had stayed as well. Her semblance was very impressive; nearly as big a reason for hiring the pair as Torchwick’s skills, and Ruby wanted the chance to spar and get to know her. It was a shame that she would be infiltrating the Vytal festival with Emerald, Mercury and Cinder.

‘Joy, now I’m a baby sitter,’ Torchwick said sarcastically. Ruby didn’t like being called that but there’d be plenty of time to get back at him later.

She heard the distinctive burning sound of the fall maiden’s powers. Cinder was angry eyes blazing with literal flame this time, ‘Never insult Ruby again! As I said when we first met, cooperate and you will be rewarded or face the consequences. It’s a simple choice Roman.’ 

Eh, Cinder really didn’t have to get so angry on her behalf. To be honest it was a little embarrassing. Ruby could look after herself just fine. It was a weird position they were in that Cinder tried to win points with her. Mercury leaned over to Emerald whispering jokingly, ‘She’d never get so protective over us, would she?’

‘Shut up, idiot!’

Cinder remained unmoved. She raised an arm to Torchwick looking as if she might actually attack him. ‘Sorry, geez I get the picture,’ Torchwick said placating, ‘when you return there won’t be a hair out place on her head.’ 

The Fall Maiden held his gaze, the seconds ticking on. Finally she was satisfied, ‘Good.’ She turned to the others, ‘I’m going to get some rest. Don’t disturb me unless it’s urgent.’ 

Ruby trotted along behind her to the sleeping quarters they had set up. Cinder got to her room and began changing into her nightclothes, ‘So what do you think you did wrong in the fight?’ she asked with a half turn.

‘Um,’ Ruby replied very eloquently, ‘don’t fight people you can’t beat?’

‘True, but I didn’t mean about your choice to fight, but during the combat itself.’ Ruby thought hard for a second but came up blank, shrugging. ‘You lost vision of Goodwitch twice during the fight. With your style of fighting you’re normally racing around so much that you can keep track and it’s not an issue. But on the Bullhead you had to remain in one spot. Protecting a target requires you to keep your head better, you understand?’

‘Yes Cinder,’ she answered, drinking in the lecture. Though she hoped she wouldn’t have to fight for a while protecting something. ‘Can I go, I’m reallllly tired!’

The maiden smiled, ‘you sound it,’ she smiled fondly, ‘go on get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.’

‘Night Cinder!’ she skipped to her own room opposite closing the door behind her. She really liked Cinder even if was hard sometimes to gauge how genuine she was. Salem had warned her that she still had some slight inkling that the Fall Maiden may be trying to use her goddess for her own ends. That would be a shame; it would really suck if she had to kill her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2.0: Just for the record I thought that it didn’t make sense for Ruby to use a scythe when she wasn’t taught by Qrow. If you’re struggling to picture Ruby’s look and weapon in the story, her swords look similar to archers Kanshou and Bakuya from Fate Stay/Night, hence the name except they fit her colour scheme. Look wise she’s pretty similar too canon Ruby except with more black and a more orange glow instead of red. Her emblem is Salem’s mixed with her rose one. Hope this clears things up for anyone confused. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
